The Kirin
"Kirin are so rarely sighted that little is known of their ecology. It's been said they envelop themselves in pure electricity when they are provoked. The lightning a Kirin cloaks itself with has been confirmed to toughen its skin." Ancient and solitary beings, a single Kirin comes into existence only once every 3000 years. Benevolent and caring, Kirin are the guardians of the forests, and all life within. Civilizations for centuries have revered them as protectors of life and omens of peace and purity. A gentle animal, a Kirin will never eat the flesh of other beings, and it takes great care never to tread on any living thing, even lowly insects. When it walks, it does so without trampling a single blade of grass, and can walk with such care as to walk atop the surface of water without disturbing it. Appearance Beast Form: In their natural form, Kirin largely resemble a mixture between a deer and a canine. Standing over twice the height of a man, their bodies are covered with silver-blue scales that shimmer and sparkle, regardless of the amount of light reflecting off them. These scales are incredibly durable, and said to be as strong as steel. The head, neck, collar and back of a Kirin, as well as its tail and ankles, grow a luxuriously soft fur, pure white in color that never seems to dirty, no matter the conditions. The most prominent feature, though, is the crystalline blue horn on their head, sometimes accompanied by others on the back of the skull. Human Form: While even rarer than the beast itself, a Kirin can choose to take a human appearance. A Kirin in Human form can vary wildly, based on gender and individual tastes of the Kirin, but will always include aspects of the original form. In human form, the current Kirin is a fairly small, young woman, only a little over five feet, with soft white hair down to her mid-back. She has crystalline blue eyes, and delicate, feminine features. Despite the physical strength she actually possesses, her build is slight, making her appear much more frail than she actually is. As her clothing in this form is an extension of her body, the scales she 'wears' function as a sort of armor, given that they are just as strong as in her beast form. Additionally, she can change her clothes and appearance on a whim, as they are merely based on how she wants to look. Combat Abilities While the Kirin is a gentle and benevolent creature by nature, it can still defend itself as needed, and has several potent abilities to combat the forces of darkness. In either her beast or human form, the Kirin can create and control powerful electrical forces. This electricity can coat her body, hardening her skin to nearly impenetrable levels, form an energy shield around herself or others, or be fired off as bolts from her horn. In addition to her lightning, the Kirin is also able to breath gouts of cleansing fire from her mouth. With both abilities, her power is dependent on which form she is in. While she can use these abilities in either form, they are considerably more powerful in her true form. While not a combat ability, the Kirin has the power to heal nearly any injury, either from herself or others. However, she cannot restore life to the dead, and cannot heal fatal injuries or missing limbs or organs in her human form. Abilities: * Thunderbolt (落雷, Rakurai) A strong electric blast is loosed at the target. It may also leave the target with paralysis. * Thunder (雷, Kaminari) A brutal thunderbolt is dropped from the sky on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. * Charge (電荷, Denka) The Kirin cloaks her body in a dense electrical field, hardening her skin and boosting defense. * Thunderstorm (雷雨, Raiu) The Kirin affects the very weather around her, creating a violent thunderstorm in the immediate area. Boosts speed of electrical attacks while accompanying rainfall weakens fire. * Thunder Wall (雷壁, Raikabe) ''The user creates a dense electrical field around themselves or others, forming a physical defensive barrier. * Spirit Flame ''(精霊炎, Seirei-en) A powerful gout of pure white, cleansing fire is released at the target. Causes physical burns and purifies. * Sunny Day ''(晴れた日, Hareta-hi) ''The Kirin affects the weather around her, increasing the strength of the natural sunlight. Weakens the power of water. * Heal Pulse ''(癒す脈, Iyasu Myaku) ''A brilliant white light emanates from the Kirin's horn, healing herself or her intended target.